Death Note: The Power of a god
by connor fantasy
Summary: What if Light didn't die in Episode 37 'New World' Now he Misa and Mikami and other new Characters get the notebook and use it to change the world. But what happens when Light's greatest challenge comes along.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note: The Power of a God

Chapter 1: New World

**Author's Note: This is what I thought could happen if Light didn't die in Episode 37 "New World". If you like Review and give your opinions on what I could do next. Thanks from Connor Fantasy**

Light Pov

Inside the warehouse Mikami is counting down to the SPK members and the Japanese Task Force's deaths. "31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39." Mikami Shouted. Light then smiled and said "Well Near looks like I win!" "40!" Mikami shouted.

Near started to clutch at his chest and then was followed by the rest of his team. Then Ide, Mogi and Aizawa from Light's team died. Matsuda looked at Light and said "Kira wins then." And then he fell over and died next to the rest of his teammates. Light smiled and said "I win and now I can truly become the god of the new world."

Light turned to Mikami who was holding the Death Note in his hands smiling triumphantly. Light then said "Did you bring any matches" Mikami nodded. "Set the warehouse on fire and destroy every bit of evidence that suggested that you and I were here. After that meet me outside I need to talk to you."

Light then walked outside whilst Mikami sprayed gasoline everywhere in the warehouse and then ran just as the match he lit hit the gasoline. After Mikami got 5m away the warehouse started to burn from the outside and joined Light in the car he was waiting in. Once Light was in he turned to Mikami and said "I'm going to take the Notebook you have and give to my fiancé Misa Amane, who was killing criminals before you but I will supply you with pages from the notebook so you can kill people as well and since I have my own notebook and there is no one watching me I can execute criminals once more and soon with me, you and Misa killing criminals soon all crimes will hopefully stop and the new world will be created." Mikami nodded and said "Yes god, together you, me and this Misa girl will create an new world"

After their conversation was over and Mikami was dropping Light off at the hotel Misa was staying at. Light took out 10 pages from the notebook so he can kill criminals and on a separate piece of paper he gave Mikami his email address so he could ask for more pages from the notebook.

5 minutes later the car had reached the hotel and Light said goodbye and entered the hotel. He was easily directed to Misa's room where he she hugged him the second he entered the room. Light then said to Misa "I have a present for you." And gave her the notebook. Once her hands touched it all her memories of the notebook remained and she turned to face the Shinigami behind Light and said "Long time no see, Ryuk." Ryuk gave out his trademark weird chuckle and said "Good to see you to Misa."

Light then told her about Mikami and that together the three of them would create a new world. He then hugged her but whilst doing that he realised that he had actually fallen in love with Misa and soon would tell her and actually being honest for once say the greatest words a girl could receive.

(Meanwhile)

? Pov

Two mysterious men were in a morgue waiting for the results from 8 dead bodies which had been killed by heart attacks and then burnt to a crisp.

The Doctor then came back and said "The Eight bodies you found were Nate River, Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud and Halle Bullook who are the remaining members from the SPK. And the other four you found were Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda and Hideki Ide from the Japanese Task Force."

"Wait a minute aren't there supposed to be 5 members of the task force where's Light Yagami." One of the men said. The other started thinking and said "Well since there was a meeting between the teams one the day these people died there are a few options. 1. Light Yagami is Kira 2. Light is dead and his body hasn't been found or 3. That Light didn't go to the meeting and he is safe and sound. So what should we do?"

The two people thought for a moment and then they both said "It's time to get serious, let's use the whole letters organization." The Two nodded and left the morgue to plan out their trap to finally stop Kira.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note: The Power of a God

Chapter 2: Tricking the Enemy

**Author's Note: If you are wondering why I made the two mystery characters from something called the Letters Organization it's because so far the antagonists are L. Lawliet or L, Watari or W, Near or N and Mello or M. So that's why I've used this and so far there are only 22 members or the organization left.**

Connor Pov

It had been 1 week since the deaths of the Japanese task force and the SPK members. Light, Misa and Mikami were using the death note to kill criminals and had just finished for the day. The three of them were watching the television when suddenly the show disappeared and changed to a local newsreporter and to every one's surprise there was a picture of Light in the corner.

" I apologise for interrupting the Tv show but we need people's help in locating high Ranking dective Light Yagami or L number 2. The man went missing 7 days ago and no one has seen him since. So if anyone has seen Light Yagami or has any information call 01793 555 637. Goodbye for now."

The three of them were staring at the screen. Light kept whispering "Shit, shit, shit." Then Mikami came up with an idea and said "Light, we could use the death Note to kill someone and place your Identification on it and to make sure no one now's that it's actually a random person we could burn the body so it's unrecognizable and if something who now's of the Notebook's icstistance will know that Kira can kill in other ways than Heart Attack so the problem will be solved. Do you agree, Light?"

Light smiled and then started laughing and said "This is something we can use to our advantage and can clear our names so we won't be suspected because we are supposedly dead and if Kira wants to become a god why woulf he kill himself. This plan is absolutely perfect. Time to set it in motion."

(Tomorrow afternoon)

"It's done." Mikami said triumphantly, who had just phoned Light to tell him the good news using the break in his prosecuting job. "I've used a criminal who is not well known and only crime is not paying bills. So no one will suspect anything." Light smiled and said "Excellent work Mikami, now what I need you to do is find Kira supporters who would be willing to pretend to be trying to catch Kira and these people can start a new taskforce trying to catch Kira or that will look like what they're trying to do in the public eye whereas actually they will be finding details of criminals and you will email these to me and Misa. With this happening Kira's killings will go up by a tremendous amount and there will be no reason to suspect you because there is no one on your team who is suspected of being Kira and I will be supposedly dead. With this plan it will be only a short matter of time before every one of my enemies either joins my side or dies. Either way I've won and soon I will become the God of the New World." Light then hung up and smiled. Ryuk watching over him thought, Light's plan seems brilliant I wonder if he has actually surpassed the Shinigami.

(Meanwhile)

? Pov (Inside the letter's Organization HQ)

"Boss we discovered a body today that had been burnt to a crisp with no way of identifying by looks or DNA. But next to the body was a piece of identification belonging to Light Yagami, but we don't know whether the identification was placed or the body was actually Light's. What do you think we should do?"

"Mr Yagami, was suspected of being Kira by both L and Near and their both dead and we aren't sure about Light so I say we continue this investigation on the premisis that Light is still alive and he is our number 1 suspect in the Kira Investigation."

The man nodded and walked off. The Boss sat at his desk and thought. Who is Kira? And if Light is Kira who would I break it to his brothers? What's going to happen next.

To Be Continued.

**Author's Note: DUN, DUN, DUN. Bet you didn't see that coming Light has brothers and they are members of the Letters Organization. Please Review.**


End file.
